


A Man Worth Drinking With

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hanzo is unused to feeling things still, I had a bad experience with sake, Sake!, it was just bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Finally released from medical care, Hanzo and you spend some time together after such a long time apart.





	A Man Worth Drinking With

Hanzo held a hand out and you took it, Mercy fussing around as you eased yourself up. She tilted her head and you reassuringly smiled at her, Hanzo brushing some hair off your forehead. She gave a sigh of relief before leaving again to rummage through the locked medicine cabinet.

 “Do you feel any pain?” he asked and you shook your head, “are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, it is my body,” you responded with a smile and he relaxed.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “I was just scared for a while.”

“I understand but help me up,” you grasped his arm and he pulled you up, “I'm finally free from this place.”

Mercy gave you one last look over before finally letting you leave, strict instructions to not lift anything heavy. Hanzo listened intently and nodded, you smiling at how serious he looked.

The two of you left the med bay and immediately came face to face with a cowboy smiling and tilting his hat.

“You must be the one everyone's talking about,” his eyes glinted like he knew more than the idiot facade he put on, Hanzo’s eyebrows scrunching together at the sight of him.

“I hope it's only been good things,” you laughed and McCree just smiled.

“Only the best,” he said and you smiled in relief, you felt a little out of your league, “mostly speculation on how you managed to tame a surly dragon such as Hanzo.”

You shrugged and Hanzo grasped your arm gently, you turning around to press a kiss to his cheek reassuringly.

“Shoulda guessed he has a sweetheart, you don't get that haircut if you got nobody to impress,” McCree said, “what's it like being married to him?”

“Don't answer that,” Hanzo said.

You immediately started teasing Hanzo, “You afraid I'll ruin your stoic persona?”

He just looked away before you kissed the tip of his nose, “Is there anything you want to do?”

You tapped your chin while you thought, your hand slipping into his as you pulled him along the base.

“You said we’d try sake next time we met up,” you said and he gave a surprised face.

His eyebrows scrunched together in thought and then he sighed, “Very well.”

* * *

 

The two of you sat outside, in a quiet corner of the base, with a bowl of steaming water sitting in front of you. His tokkuri sitting in the water and he pulled it out, simply knowing the amount of time it needed to sit.

“You drink a lot?” you asked and he just looked at you.

“Of sake.”

“Then why did you get drunk after a few drinks at the wedding and start crying,” you asked, partially teasing as you remembered the way he pulled you close and begin to sob.

He just grabbed a small cup, filling it up and handing it to you without a response. You took it and waited for Hanzo to fill up his own cup before taking a sip. Your lips pursed together as the harsh taste met your tongue, Hanzo laughing at the expression on your face.

“It’s unique,” you said and he actually leant back as he laughed harder, you smiling at the rare sight.

“It’s bad,” he said, “It’s just bad sake. I wanted to acquire some good stuff before we could meet again but you came sooner than expected.”

“It tastes like turpentine,” you bluntly said and he took another sip, “How are you drinking this?”

“It’s silly,” he said, his face beginning to glow as blood began to move to his cheeks, “it reminds me of my childhood, Genji managed to get some cheap sake and we both drank all of it and immediately got sick.”

You giggled and he smiled, the alcohol making him more open with his feelings. You gently shuffled to sit next to him, head resting against his warming arm. You pressed a kiss against his bicep and you looked up at him.

“Tell me more about your childhood,” you said and he tilted his head, confused.

“Why…?”

“I want to know more about my husband,” you said, “It’s that simple.”

Something grew warm in his chest as you called him that, despite being married for months he still wasn’t used to it. He gave a soft smile before his mind flashed back, telling you about the mischief Genji got him into.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if there will be more, probably will be. I just gotta think of a new plot.


End file.
